


because I've got this feeling

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Multimedia, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a picture attached to the message. Minho doesn’t think twice about opening it, expecting it to be a drawing from Gally (he tends to draw all over his notes. Wouldn’t be the first time he shares some of the better ones), but he nearly drops his phone as he sees what it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because I've got this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> posted on [tumblr](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/78784672340/minho-gets-the-first-message-when-hes-trying-to) first and now posting here :)))))) (there are clickable links btw so watch out for them!!)

Minho gets the first message when he’s trying to finish his homework, and he easily slides his books aside and picks up his phone instead, glad it’s an  _actual_  distraction right now and not him staring at the wall. 

A smile grows on his lips when he sees it’s Gally. 

> _to: minho_   
> _are you as bored with history as i am?_

He snorts and sends out a reply, flipping through his notes just for the sake of it.

> _to: gally  
> _ _even more so. distract me_

A few minutes pass and Minho is sure Gally has either gone back to work or he’s started watching bad soap operas, and just as he’s convinced himself to concentrate again, his phone buzzes.

> _to: minho  
> _ _how??_

Minho frowns at it for a moment, wants to tell Gally to come over so they can hang out and play video games, but he knows it’s late and even if Gally could be bothered, his parents probably wouldn’t let him leave. 

> _to: gally  
> _ _surprise me_

That’s what he sends back in the end. Maybe Gally will ask him to come over. Maybe Minho can talk his sister into driving him. She stills owes him for covering up for her last week. 

> _to: minho  
> _ _like this??_

There’s a [picture](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e179a62398b3f7416528471fba8db0de/tumblr_n213kvB4x61qcg8ndo5_500.jpg) attached to the message. Minho doesn’t think twice about opening it, expecting it to be a drawing from Gally (he tends to draw all over his notes. Wouldn’t be the first time he shares some of the better ones), but he nearly drops his phone as he sees what it actually is. 

Minho swallows to prevent himself from drooling, whipes his sweaty palms on his jeans (on his thighs, imagines it are Gally’s thighs, has to swallow again), and finally manages to type a reply.

> _to: gally  
> _ _nice shorts_

Gally’s message comes in only a few seconds later. Minho has to close the picture again so he can read it.

> _to: minho  
> _ _knew you’d like them_

He’s convinced Gally is the only person who can smirk through text.

> _to: gally  
> _ _don’t get smug_

Waiting for Gally’s reply can hardly take longer than a minute, but it feels like ages anyway. Mostly because Minho keeps staring at his phone. 

> _to: minho  
> _ _maybe you’ll like this as well_

There’s [another pic](https://24.media.tumblr.com/0aecb3f68806fe93daead241c203c22d/tumblr_n213kvB4x61qcg8ndo1_500.jpg) and Minho swears his hands have never trembled worse than they do now.

He pretty much nearly falls off his chair when he sees it, has to bite his lips so he won’t moan because Gally is going to kill him. 

> _to: gally  
> _ _pink underwear? really?_

It’s the only thing he can think of to say, other then  _please let me suck your dick_. He knows he’ll eventually say that as well, but he’d like to keep his sanity a bit longer. Just a bit. 

Still, he can’t help sliding a hand down his chest and stomach to his crotch, where his dick is already starting to get hard. He presses his palm down and keens, his hips automatically bucking up. It doesn’t take longer than a few seconds before he’s completely hard, straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

> _to: minho  
> _ _yeah just keep talking about my wardrobe choices_
> 
> _doesn’t seem suspicious at all_
> 
> _that youd rather talk about about the material thats hiding my cock than my cock itself_
> 
> _if i didnt know you better i’d be terribly insulted_

The messages follow each other up quickly, but none of them have a picture attached to it so Minho is mildly disappointed. 

So he decides it’s time to shake things up.

> _to: gally  
> _ _you could shut me up by feeding me your cock_

> _to: minho  
> _ _now we’re talking_

This time, there  _is_  a [picture](https://31.media.tumblr.com/ad6a343e54d645a05cad31808dbab8b0/tumblr_n219mqSGOi1qcg8ndo2_500.jpg) added to the text.

Minho whimpers when he opens it, presses down on his cock again, and gives up on pretending he’s not gonna jerk off. He puts his phone down long enough so he can get his jeans open and down, hisses as his dick is finally free. He manages to text back before touching himself with sheer determination. 

> _to: gally  
> _ _i hate you_
> 
> _i wanna kiss your chest_

After that, he finally,  _finally_ , curls his fingers around his cock, drags his hand up and down with a keen. He slouches on his chair, his legs stretching so he can thrust up into his fist

> _to: minho  
> _ _kiss this_

Minho moans as he sees [what gally sent](https://24.media.tumblr.com/8273b205c077a7cfe4246c6262422734/tumblr_n218lb6eu61qcg8ndo3_500.jpg), his eyes fluttering shut for a brief seconds before he focres himself to open them again, because he wants to see, wants to keep looking at Gally until he dream the image. The angle is slightly off but Minho can’t blame him. Besides, he can see the most important thing — right

Speeding up his hand, he switches between the pictures, going back and forth between the first and last he received. His phone buzzes a few times but he can’t tear his eyes away, but finally his curiosity gets the best of him and he goes back to his texts.

> _to: minho  
> _ _you better be jacking off to this_
> 
> _because i know i am_
> 
> _stroking my dick and thinking about you_
> 
> _you should be here_
> 
> _to watch me_
> 
> _id put on a good show for you_
> 
> _it d feel ammazing to feel your eyes on me_
> 
> _and youd love to watch woulnt you_
> 
> _ofcorse you would_
> 
> _i know you_
> 
> _watching as i jerk off in front of you_
> 
> _fuck thatd be so hot_
> 
> _makes me so muhc more turned on_
> 
> _i d go so fucking slow and yuo know it_
> 
> _take my time with teasing until i cant stand it anymore and you tell me to come_
> 
> _bet youd be wanking too_
> 
> _so fucking hard from just watcing me_
> 
> _fuck_
> 
> _im gonna come minho_
> 
> _gonna come imagining youre here to watch me_
> 
> _holy shit_

The last message comes in a minute later than all the other, which tells Minho enough to know Gally has come in the mean time, and later, when he’s not so turned on his brain is practically leaking out of his ears, Minho will laugh at Gally because he is literally the only guy on earth who can talk himself into an orgasm, but now all he can do is gasp for breath and rock his hips up again, once — twice — before he comes, a moan of Gally’s name spilling over his lips as he shudders through his orgasm, dangerously close to sliding off his chair.

He loses his rhythm, his hand a blur as it moves over his dick, jerking until he gets too sensitive and then slowling down and stopping completely.

When he finally can open his eyes again, he uses his free hand to text back.

> _to: gally  
> _ _yeah. holy fuck_

> _to: minho  
>  we should do that again soon _

Minho snorts and tries to find something that is not his history homework to clean his hand with.


End file.
